narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha Preps for Battle! A Sparing Match Like No Other!
Koga has rested from his intense and incredible run in with the Yatsumaru clan's finest, Maikun Yatsumaru and his battle with Jūjika Kushizashi only days before. At last he's made it back home to Konohagakure, only to find his home preparing for war. With time being short, Koga prepares to begin a little training of his own. A Meeting in the Market Koga Tensei and his young student, Ū, walked through the crowded streets of the Leaf Village. As they walked, they eventually came to a food market and stopped to look. "Well, if war is coming, we might as well stock up on food." Koga said comically, examining a large group of fruit. Hmm... that looks tasty! a young boy thought as he eyed a giant bag of apples. After returning from his mission, he hadn't thought about food. He was suddenly extremely hungry. Then he noticed another man was examining the fruit. Well, I shouldn't be rude. "Hello, sir. Do you mind if I take this bag of apples? I haven't eaten since I got back to the village a few hours ago. Since it is the last bag, I can pay you for it." Shoku asked, hoping the gentlemen wouldn't mind. Koga looked over to the younger boy with a confused, yet comical look plastered on his face. "Uh, sure kid. But don't worry about paying me. I was just looking." he replied, tossing the boy the bag of apples. "Come to think of it, Ichiraku sounds a lot better than apples right now." Koga said stroking his chin. Ū facepalmed, "You're nothing but a walking sack of meat." he muttered under his breath. Hmm... another Naruto Uzumaki perhaps? Well, I wonder if he fights like Naruto... Shoku thought as his smile grew into a smirk. "Hey, before you go eat some ramen, would you like to spar with me? I don't really have anything to do these days due to the lack of missions. If you win, I'll buy us all a bowl of ramen. If I win you pay for it." he said, tempting the ninja with a free bowl of ramen. Koga instantly looked intrigued, "Sounds like an amazing deal!" he shouted. "I'll even throw in a free secret for you. Now just tell me, where should we train?" he asked. "How about you meet me in outskrits of the village in about an hour. It'll give us time to get ready. See ya there!" the Hyūga declared, proud that he had a sparring partner for a few hours. Koga stared on as the boy vanished from sight, "So, what will you do?" he asked Ū. "I'm gonna head back to your place and get some sleep. With the Chūnin Exams coming up in a few weeks, I need to be in tip top shape and I need to be well rested." he said walking in the other direction. Koga nodded and then went his own way, heading for the village outskirts. Training with the Nine-Tails After getting prepared, Shoku quickly dashed to the village outskirts. It had only taken him twenty minutes. He needed to by some time. As he searched his supply bag, he found and apple. YAY! he quickly rubbed it on his vest and began to chomp down on the red fruit. He had never known how tasty an apple could be! Koga arrived at the outskirts, a lazy look upon his face. He was munching on an orange that he had managed to nab from home before taking off for the training site. "Yo, kid!" he greeted as he approached the Hyūga boy. The young Chūnin nearly jumped! He wasn't use to being snuck up on. As he continued to chomp down on his apple, he greeted the young man before him. "Hiya! Are you ready, or do you want to take a breather first?" he asked. Koga sighed and stretched his arms, "I'm ready. But I want to give you a disclaimer. Some information that only a few people know about me." he said, suddenly becoming serious. "The reason I want to tell you this, is because with the war upcoming, I want more people to know who I am. Who I represent. I'm Koga Tensei. If you haven't heard of me, that's probably how the former Hokage wanted it. After all...I'm the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and, as of three days ago, I became Konoha's youngest Hokage; the Seventh Hokage." he declared. "Well well, how impressive. But that just drives my spirit more. I'm ready whenever you are." Shoku stated, a little nervous. He'd never sparred with a Jonin, much less the Hokage. Plus the Nine-Tails? He had his work cut out for him. He walked back, getting his space he required, took a fighting stance, breathed, and waited for Koga. In an instant, Koga appeared behind him, "Lets begin." he grinned, drawing his kunai knife and swinging for Shoku's neck. Shoku, momentarily surprised, appeared fifty feet away. Just because you're the Silver Flash, doesn't mean you're the fastest shinobi in Konoha." SHoku sais as he thrust a blast of air at Koga's legs, attempting to knock him down. "Think so?" Koga said from above, having teleported once more. "So long as you use chakra, I can teleport to your location in a flash, but be wary; it's not the only space-time ninjutsu I utilize." he said, again swinging his kunai for Shoku. "Hmm... so no chakra, eh? Oh well..." Shokue thought as he began to suppress his chakra, all the while dodging the kunai. "Excellent. The fact that he isn't using chakra means no ninjutsu or the blasted Gentle Fist. Now I'll take him out in an instant." he thought, teleporting to the kunai which was right in front of Shoku, "Oh ya, and I should mention. My kunai are special made. The constantly emit chakra for my jutsu, so wherever they are, I can be too." he explained, jabbing for Shoku's gut. Shoku fell back, landing a couple feet away from Koga. "Just because I suppress my chakra doesn't mean a darn thing. I can unsuppress it at will and at the speed I will it to. Then resuppress it." he said, getting up and beginning to take another stance. "Regardless, teleportation is instantaneous. The split second you raise your chakra, I can vanish. Besides, I'm a sensory type ninja. My technique is similar to your Byakugan, in that it allows me to detect even the most suppressed form of chakra. What a meant earlier is, if you, as a human, have any chakra in you at all, I can teleport to you. I can't, however, teleport to say, that tree over there because it is absent of chakra." he explained. Koga then formed a Rasengan in his right hand, "But I think a demonstration is in order." Shoku raised his chakra, hoping for Koga to teleport. "For being a Hokage, he's a little cocky." Koga did exactly as Shoku planned, warping behind him, however, he had miscalculated one thing. Koga then raised his free hand and point directly at Shoku's back, "Teishijikan." he stated, freezing time around Shoku's body as he thrust the Rasengan for his foe's spine. "My my. More cocky than I thought." Shoku thought as he released his chakra from his pores, blasting the Rasengan and Koga away. As Koga flew, SHoku began to walk towards him. "You can stop time, eh? Well, chakra doesn't listen to the laws of physics. You may freeze time around me, but not my chakra." he said, goadding Koga to get up and resume the spar. "Alright...so let's see. He can release chakra from his pores, but still can't move under Teishijikan. Aside from that, his Gentle Fist is deadly." he thought, "I'll keep up this over confident behavior for now. He's becoming a little too confident in his abilities, and thinking he can negate mine. I need to keep him thinking that. That was the initial fatal mistake of Jūjika." He got to his feet and grinned, "Well, well. Seems there is some truth to the strength of the Hyūga. Of course I should know this, since my wife is the heir to that clan." "Hmm, I'll goad him on..." "My cousin may be the heiress to the Hyūga, but she is one of our worst fighters." Shoku hated lying, but it was the only way for this next technique to work... "That's not what I hear from your uncle. According to him, she is one of the foremost masters of sealing techniques in the village and has exceptional chakra control." Koga retorted, not falling for the ploy. "I've known her since the Fourth Great Shinobi War, so I know her well enough." "Darn. Well, I shouldn't have expected the husband of her to believe that lie. I'll just have to be straight forward." Shoku thought, "He also seems to be using this over confidence as a facade. I know I can win if he uses what I think he'll use..." He charged chakra into his palms, readying himself for Koga's next strike. Koga flashed a hand seal and activated his Time Dilation Field Technique, then he slowly began walking towards Shoku's location. Struggles of Space-Time Shoku released the chakra around his palms, hoping to blast Koga away. "What is this?!" he thought as he watched the twin chakra slowly make their way to Koga. "More Space-Time, Lord Hokage?" he said, partially impressed. Category:Koukishi Category:Role-Play